


The Discovery of Affections

by hypernao, isallia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Romance, Human Smaug, M/M, Stubborn Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernao/pseuds/hypernao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isallia/pseuds/isallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one summer night with the fiercest thunderstorm outside when there was three bangs on Bilbo's green round door at Bag End. There was an unexpected visitor at Bilbo's doorsteps. When the visitor suddenly collaspe before Bilbo, Bilbo takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Vistor

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction where Smaug lives by transforming into a human.  
> Ok, well, this is the first fanfic i have ever posted online. I'm sure this will feel OOC since Smaug isn't strong and dominating as he usually is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

It was one summer night with the fiercest thunderstorm outside when there was three bangs on Bilbo's green round door at Bag End. Only two week has passed since Bilbo's return from his unexpected journey with the dwarves. He was sitting in his favorite armchair (something that he was lucky to get back after others was trying to auction his house away) while sipping tea and munching on seed cookies he baked in the afternoon. It was strange to have a visitor given the hour and the fact that everyone in Hobbiton thinks that he's mad for leaving his nice, warm and comfortable home for a dangerous, not-nice-at-all adventure. So who in the world could that be at the door? Gandalf, perhaps? To update him on the dwarves or maybe just passing by to say hello?

Whatever. Bilbo thought when he opened the door. It was then the thunder struck, illuminating the entire place. Bilbo widened his eyes. Those golden pupils he saw pierced through him. The creature before him was unmistakably a man, except that something about him seemed more sinister.

'I've found you at last, thief...!'

And that was the first time in a long while since he heard himself being called that. Thief! Furthermore, that was a voice he could never forget, the voice of Smaug the Magnificent who could have killed him countless number of times but did not, at Erebor.

'Smaug!?'

Bilbo shrieked. What is he doing here, now after all this time? Did he not die from the black arrow piercing his heart? No, that’s impossible, after all the dragon’s body could be found at the bottom of the lake.

As sudden as he arrived, when the stranger took a step into Bilbo's house, he blacked out. He just fell onto the floor, landing at his side. Bilbo was stunned at the sudden event, paralysed in his position until he realized. This person was no fire drake, he had many bruises around him, cuts and bumps, and the worst, a deep cut on his arm that was still bleeding. Even though he was called a 'thief', it may just be the rumor that had spread around these parts. Though he has no idea what business a man has to do with him at all. As for his voice, the rain were hammering down hard enough to have misheard it, he convinced himself.

Being much smaller in size (and also lacking in strength), Bilbo had no choice to bring the sudden visitor into his house except for dragging him in. So Bilbo dragged the unexpected visitor, by his arms, into the parlor, largest room of his hobbit-hole, started a fire to keep the drenched men warm and ran off to get first aid and medicine. Although he was no healer or doctor, he does has basic knowledge of how to bandage wounds and treat minor cuts and not. These were all things that were taught to him during his time with the dwarves. So Bilbo removed the man's shirt, dried him with towels and prepared to treat him. Finding the medical herbs he read from a book that is best to treat such artificial cuts on the man, Bilbo place the herbs on the man gently. He then went to get some ice for the large bump on the man's head. Lastly, he tried his best to stop the bleeding and bandage the man's arm. What he saw and couldn't get out from his head, however, was that the man had a horrid burn exactly where his heart would be. Exactly where the black arrow that pierced Smaug the Magnificent would be, his mind chided him. No. He persuaded himself as he set another log into the fire to keep it burning. As he stared at the fire, it reminded him yet again of the flames Smaug breathed. Shaking his head to rid of the thought, he took the drenched clothes and luggage to somewhere he could dry them.

On the way back to the injured man, Bilbo started to think of what would be suitable for breakfast for them until he saw the man lying on the floor shivering. Out of concern, Bilbo ran off to his closets and brought some blankets for him. He crept over silently, wanting to just cover the man without waking him when the man groaned, 'even if I'm in this form now, I'm still a dragon. I can still hear your footsteps approaching me, little thief'

This time Bilbo could hear his voice much clearer. It was, without a shadow of doubt, from the evil dragon that should have been dead. The man also claimed himself to be a dragon didn't he? Bilbo felt a little faint. But there was just one thing he wanted to say, to clarify. 'I'm not a thief, I just wanted to keep you warm, you were drenched in the rain when you came here'

'Don’t be such a fool, dragons are creature with scales that are harder then steel, stronger than shields, do you think that I'll be cold?'

But Smaug is no dragon now. He is cladded in human skin, vulnerable to cuts, burnts and the cold. Hearing that kind of reply to his concern, Bilbo felt his blood boiled. He was angry, at the dragon for not being appreciative and mostly, not recognizing that he was not in the form of a dragon. Bilbo was already in much distress when the he suddenly appeared and fainted in his hobbit-hole. Now his uninvited guest is showing him attitude. Great, just great! Bilbo cursed in his heart. But of course he did not express his displeasure in anyway, a guest is still a guest and a hobbit will treat his guest homely, dragon or not, for he is a respectable hobbit.

'I'm sorry but you're clad in human skin now, you're no longer shielded from the heat and the cold by your scales! I saw that you were shivering so I brought all these blankets for you, the extra large and warm ones!'

Bilbo walked over and dumped the blankets on Smaug burying him beneath the thick layers of cotton. His took side had taken over him for a brief moment, being courageous enough to do that to a dragon. Just when he was going to walk away, he felt something grabbed his hand and down he fell onto the cushion of blankets.

'If you want to keep me warm, little thief, I believe this is the best method'

With that smaug's arms locked Bilbo to himself, with his head on his chest.

'Erm, Smaug..! I meant the blankets, not me!'

Smaug didn't reply Bilbo, instead, he reached out slowly for a soft and wide piece of blanket and laid it over them. Bilbo tried to wriggle out, get a weapon, anything! Anything, that could protect himself from this fire drake which was frightening him dearly and seemly to put his life in danger every moment. But Smaug's embrace was deadlock. He couldn't get out or move much at all, meaning he had no chance to sleep on his own little bed that night. While he remained awake for a while more, he heard soft snores coming from behind. Bilbo smiled. In the silence that followed, Bilbo could hear Smaug's heartbeat beating at a slow steady pace from his chest.

_Ba-thump Ba-thump._

Bilbo closed his eyes listening to it. Smaug was definitely more human than he would like to admit, Bilbo thought. And with that thought in his mind, Bilbo fell asleep as well, in Smaug's embrace. Warm and comfortable on many layers of blankets.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that took place the next morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had isalliakito to help me read through before posting!  
> Same comments as previous, I'm sure this feels OOC because I still can't grasp their personalities.. TT  
> Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Of course, Bilbo had thought of contacting Gandalf not for the first time and definitely not the last time. But what would he tell Gandalf? More importantly, what did he wish to achieve by informing Gandalf about the dragon in his house? Of course, he knew that if he told Gandalf about Smaug, he will come to his aid. But what happens after Gandalf arrives? Chase the dragon out of his home? Look at the dragon now. It does not have spear-like talons and teeth, neither has it have wings to fly back to where it had came from. Given his condition right now, he is only as dangerous as a man can be, though that does not mean the ways he could bring harm to Bilbo has decreased at all. He could still use magic, for dragons are as great a sorcerer as a wizard. Furthermore, Bilbo was the one who voluntarily signed up in the mission to take back Erebor, ironic it may sound, he was part of the adventurers that robbed the dragon of its home and gold hoard.

After all, the dragon was not to be blamed for its greed for gold as it was in their nature. No, in fact, considering these facts for a moment, Bilbo now felt for the dragon. He felt obliged to give it shelter and food for he felt that he was responsible for it somehow.

However, there have been moments where Bilbo really wanted to take Sting and stab him with it. That attitude of his... is just beyond Bilbo's tolerance level. Though all these will have to left for later. Right now, we still have to know how Bilbo dealt with his sudden (and unexpected!) visitor in his home.

* * *

 

In the next morning when the sun had rose quite high in the sky, Bilbo awakes with a yawn. He tried to stretch but found that he couldn't. Then, he suddenly remembers the events yesterday night and the unexpected visitor. Smaug! He thought with a jump. Turning his head, he now stares right at Smaug's face. With better lighting from the sun now, he could see his features perfectly clear. Smaug had a fair complexion with a mess of hair in black locks with an angular face. His sleeping face looked so much at ease like an ordinary man that Bilbo nearly forgot what was under for a moment. He found himself cursing himself for a moment when Smaug's opened his eyes, blinking as he was unused to the shine of the morning light. Then it was golden irises looking into brown irises. As the stare continued for a second too long for comfort, Bilbo cleared his throat and started their first conversation of the day.

'Good morning?'

'Thief...?'

Smaug looks at Bilbo, still half-awake.

'Like I said, I’m no thief. I'm Bilbo Baggins, just a hobbit from Bag end!'

Bilbo replied Smaug, unhappy to be called a thief yet again. After all, he had not stolen anything from anyone. Sting and the ring were found by incident while the gold was given to him.

'Yes, I know all about you... Rumors had spread fast around the town and I have heard stories about you... '

Bilbo gulped. He was still in Smaug's embrace and couldn't do anything about it, let alone protect himself! Fearing that Smaug might just attack him now that he is vulnerable, Bilbo paled when Smaug open his mouth again.

'I'm hungry.'

_Huh?_ That wasn't what Bilbo had expected to hear. So he just continued staring at the man.

'Didn't you hear me? Go make me something to eat, Bilbo Baggins '

Alright, at least he is not dying today, not at the moment anyway. Smaug loosen his hands and let Bilbo off to do whatever he was supposed to. The moment Bilbo felt that he could finally go, he sprung to life and headed straight into one of his cellars at the far end of his tunnel and closed the door (remembering to lock it of course). His heart was beating fast against his chest. True, courageous his Took side might be, but he was frightened like hell. Soon after, he calmed himself and began poking around to make breakfast. He took some ingredients to make pancake to his kitchen. From his kitchen, he peered over at Smaug who was checking out his house in a pretty rude manner where he opened drawers without closing and was flipping things around.

While making the batter for pancakes, Bilbo took the left-over soup he cooked the night before and heated it up. He knew that for an injured and hungry person, soup would make the best starter of the meal as it warms up the person and is not too strong or heavy for the stomach.

'Smaug?'

Bilbo called out to the dragon in his home but to no response.

'Smaug! I've made you some soup, drink it first before you eat breakfast!'

Bilbo raised his voice to make sure that Smaug could hear him even if he was at the end of the tunnel. Then from a room, came Smaug walking into the dining room. He sat down and stared at the soup prepared for him then to the person who prepared the soup. Feeling someone's stare on him made him felt uncomfortable so Bilbo turned his head over to Smaug as he was making pancakes for breakfast and asked.

'Yes?'

'You treated me last night... Why?'

His question stunned Bilbo. Well, he treated him before acknowledging him as Smaug, but it was not as if he could just give that kind of reason. He had been thinking for sometime while cooking, about Smaug, this whole incident and how best to deal with it. But he could not find any right way to place his words now so he could only open and close his mouth like a fish when the smell of pancake burning made him turned his full attention back to the pan. This made him end their conversation with a shout of 'we'll talk when I finish cooking these pancakes!'

And so, silence fell between them as Bilbo poured the last bit of the batter into the pan. The only sound made was the sizzling of the pancake and the occasional crackle of fire from the stove. And talk, they did, after Bilbo placed the plates of pancakes (twice the size of his own's) before Smaug, and at his own seat.

'Help yourself to the butter and maple syrup if you would like!'

Bilbo said casually as he waved his hand. Until moments later where the only sound was his utensils clanking did he raise his head to look at Smaug who was, again, staring at him.

'Is anything the matter?'

Bilbo asked, swallowing down his pancake. 'You said that we'll talk after you finish cooking' Smaug began, narrowing his eyes at the little hobbit. That made the hobbit realize his position (there's a dragon before him) again and so he put down his utensils (even though he does very much want to continue his meal) and said, 'Yes, right. I did say that, didn't I?'

'So what is it that you want to speak of?'

Bilbo managed a smile and looked at Smaug.

'Bilbo Baggins, you're the thief that had stolen from me… I wanted to do the same to you when I escaped from Erebor'

Bilbo stared at Smaug, wide eyes, breaking into cold sweat. What does Smaug want from him? His home? His possessions?

'But when I’ve finally found you, I no longer desired to do so...'

'The things that you did for me even when you knew I was an dragon.. Why?'

Why, when all others fear and hate us? When dragons are said to be an evil, cunning and horrible creature?

'I.. I don't know'

Putting the issue of bandages aside, the other things that Bilbo did for Smaug was because he was no dragon now. He is only a human with magic and dragon spells. Though that doesn't make him any less dangerous, it meant that he is vulnerable now. God knows how he injured himself like that when he came to Bilbo's house. But Bilbo knows he cannot say this out. You're a fool if you show empathy towards a dragon, let alone the dragon that was ready to burn your house down.

'What do you mean you don’t know?'

'I mean it, honestly I don't know why I did it!'

'... ...'

Feeling unhappy as he didn't get the answers he wants, Smaug kept quiet and ate his pancakes. Never ever telling Bilbo how it tasted so much better than those he had before outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks!  
> Its reassuring to know that someone enjoyed reading this ^^


	3. A Room to Sleep in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug getting his room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update because i wanted to look through again before posting and school had been very busy. This is a rather short chapter and its content is... dubious? Well, it is written quite some time ago so... Actually you can just skip this chapter to the next one if you want TT

That morning, Bilbo did not go out to smoke rings on his favorite bench. He gave an old blueprint of his house to Smaug and explained to him the locations and uses of each room. There was still sometime until lunch so Bilbo went around to check his cellars on food stocks. After all, he has a dragon guest in his house now. When he was sure of what he lacked or needed replenishing, he went back to his room to write on the book that contained all his notes. There, he was stopped in his tracks when he saw the black hair male in his room.

'S-Smaug? What are you doing in my room?'

Then he understood without the man saying anything at all. All of his spare bed sheets were hustled together on the bed along with his pillows, cushions and blankets. Just like a nest, Bilbo thought.

'Bilbo Baggins, can't you tell I'm making a nest? Anyway, I have decided to claim this room from today onwards'

'What, you can't do that! This is the room I've been living in for the past decades!'

'You can live in the room next door, it is about the same size as this room and has the same bed as well!'

'No, I refuse. It is specified on the blueprint that this room is the "master bedroom". I like the sound of it'

'Names don’t matter...!'

Bilbo tried to argue with Smaug.

'It does, you don't know much things can change with just a name (he's talking about spells in this case). And, the beds are different.'

'Huh, I don't get you.. Wait, how is the bed of any difference!'  
But Smaug didn't reply him. Instead he turned about and started snooping about other Bilbo’s possessions. Though he was not conscious of it, the striking difference between the beds is that it has Bilbo's smell. Well, it was not long until one of them realizes it anyway.

'Hey, don’t go around touching my things! That's an antique! And I need my pillow to sleep!'  
It was like dealing with a selfish child that you have no control over, Bilbo thought. When he finally finished arguing with Smaug, in which he failed badly in, it was already late in the noon. Feeling his stomach growling, Bilbo went to the kitchen to fix both of them lunch.

 

* * *

  
In the end, it was settled that Bilbo was to move to the next room beside his room. Though he was extremely displeased that he was literally robbed of his room, there was nothing he could do. So that night without his pillow, poor Bilbo could hardly sleep a wink. Trust me, this wasn't the first nor last time he wanted to kick Smaug out of his house.  
The next morning when the sun was well up in the sky, Bilbo woke up to prepare breakfast. Because of being sleep deprived, he looked pale and tired. Even when he was eating his scrambled eggs, he could hardly stomach anything more than a few mouths for he did not have much appetite.

'Bilbo Baggins, you do not look so well. Is anything the problem?'

'Ugh, just call me Bilbo..'  
Bilbo groaned as he sat up to clear the plates and food. It was weird having someone call your full name all the time, he thought when he was sleepless in his new room.

'I couldn't sleep last night...'  
Bilbo said, followed by a yawn.

'... Then I think you should return to your room and have a good rest.'  
Smaug said and started to walk towards Bilbo.

'What?'  
Before Bilbo could fully grasp what Smaug had said, he was lifted off his feet and taken to his previous room. There, he was placed on the nest of blankets and cushions quite gently.

'Smaug! What are you-'

'Sleep, Bilbo. I dislike seeing you like this.'  
Smaug said as he tucked Bilbo with a large blanket in bed. Sitting down beside Bilbo on the bed, Smaug then stroke his mess of brown curls gently, occasionally toying with one or two curls. Bilbo suddenly felt sleepiness wash over him as he lay in his familiar bed, with his pillows and usual smell.

'Sleep now, Bilbo... I'm sorry, you didn't have a good night sleep because I insisted on claiming this room, didn’t you..?'  
Was Smaug apologizing to him? Bilbo couldn't believe his ears. The last thing he remembered was gentle hands like his mother's stroking his hair as he fell asleep.


	4. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug realizes his feelings?   
> Another short chapter accompanying chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I seriously think that they are OOC (cries). Should i continue this? T^T

Although Smaug was extremely reluctant to return Bilbo his pillow at first, after that incident, he gave the pillow back to its rightful owner. Strange that a dragon like him would think for others, Bilbo thought. But however, was grateful towards him for not being as selfish.

That noon while Bilbo slept, Smaug went around his house, reading books on the world, maps, old logs, and Bilbo's dairy when he was just a child (in which he kept safely without its owner's consent or knowledge for Bilbo thought that he had misplaced the diary a long time ago). As Smaug read more of the books around Bilbo's library and study, and his diary, he felt like he could come to a closer understanding of him. About his past ancestors, Smaug was relatively shocked to find that he was part faerie but then was pleased again when he realizes that Bilbo is always full of surprises. Then he also read about Bilbo's adventures into the woods when he was young and the fireworks Gandalf would make to show the young hobbits. In the end, when Bilbo woke up at night, Smaug already knew a great deal of things about him, while he knew none of Smaug. Pretty unfair isn't it? Especially when Smaug's the type that will not talk about himself.

That night, Bilbo cooked a feast (to show appreciation to Smaug and also to make up for the lunch and second lunch missed).

'Bilbo, what is this feast about?'

'It’s to show my thanks in the morning for your conc... actions'  
Ok, it might not be right to use the word 'concern' after all, he wasn't even sure if dragons showed concerned to others because all he read about them is just tearing people into pieces and not, never on taking care of people.

'I only did what I wanted to. Putting that aside, why did you not use the word "concern" when you spoke of my actions?'  
Smaug stared at Bilbo for an answer. And Bilbo could swear that the look from that pair of golden irises was so piercing that he could hardly breathe.

'I, I'm.. I don't want you to think that I'm a fool for thinking that you were worried for me...'  
Worried? Him, Smaug the Magnificent? Worried about a little hobbit? It was that moment Smaug realized that he actually cared for Bilbo. Being a 'human' had made him witness things that a dragon would never have, care. And love. When he travelled in search of Bilbo, he came across many places where families were happy, warm and bubbly, couples loving and elderly were living their life in serenity. That made him understood the word 'sentiment' that he once read from a book before. And now, after staying in his human form for some time, he himself has gained sentiments, emotions and feelings.  
After some moments, Smaug finally continued their conversation.

'No, no you're no fool, Bilbo. What you just said had finally made me understand my behavior.'

'Your behavior..?'

'Yes. I've showed concern to you because you're special to me. You make me feel warmth in my heart'

'Wha, what did you say?'  
Bilbo was shocked and choked on the tea he was drinking to calm his nerves.

'Yes, when you do things for me, like when you treated me and even made this breakfast for me.. I'll feel warmer, it’s like nothing I've experience before'  
Bilbo considered his words, after the encounter with Smaug did he learn about the existence of dragon spells, so he was not sure if he can take the dragon's word for word. But... To say something like this, if it was even true, the dragon must have been lonely to have his heart shaken like this. Something like courtesy and kindness towards one another was a definite for Bilbo as a hobbit but it was total different case for Smaug. Bilbo smiled.

'That’s what we called gratitude and a little of happiness I suppose? Well, if you like, you can stay here for as long as you want and I'll make meals for you if you desire'

'"Gratitude"...? I do not understand the word but I'll accept your offer of staying in this residence’  
And so, with something so simple and sudden, Smaug will be living in Bilbo's house. This is something that Bilbo came to treasure as time passes. Though he may have some difficulties in dealing with Smaug, he certainly did not regret his choice.


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug falls sick because he was drenched in rain the previous night. Bilbo then nurse him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks isalliakito for beta as always!  
> Well, I tried developing their relationship in this chapter... I hope Smaug characterization doesn't feel too awkward ; ; Well, I've been saying they're OOC since Chapter 1 so... :'D

'Smaug?'

Bilbo peeked into the bedroom. He could still see the man curled up in the bed that was a little too short but comfortably wide enough. Bilbo walked to the pillow with a mop of black curls poking out from under the covers of blankets.

'Smaug? I've made breakfast, I think you would like to have it warm...'

Due to Smaug's lack of response, Bilbo pulled the blankets off Smaug to check on him. Bilbo was shocked when he saw Smaug, for he was breathless and in pain.

'Smaug!?'

Bilbo touched his sweat streaked forehead. It was burning hot. That night when Smaug hugged him, he thought that his high body temperature was due to him being a dragon; how wrong he were.

'You're burning! I, I'll go get you some medicine and cold water'

Just when Bilbo was about to walk away, he heard a hoarse voice calling him.

'Bil..bo'

Bilbo went back to the bedside.

'Yes? I know you're in pain, I'm going to get some medicine for you!'

'No.. I don't require such...'

Before he could finish his sentence, he coughed horribly. Bilbo could more or less guessed what he wanted to say and got mad again.

'How can you remain so stubborn!? You endured this pain yesterday and now you're saying that you don't need medication?'

'I'm a dragon... Dragon don't get sick...'

Smaug look at Bilbo through clouded eyes, his vision blurry due to the illness. He could not see Bilbo clenching his fists nor Bilbo showing a grim face. But what he did hear, was Bilbo's whisper.

'You're a human now.. a stupid and stubborn one on top of it'

With that, Bilbo left the room to his kitchen. There, he took a bowl of ice water with a piece of towel and some strong medicine for fever. When he returned to the bedroom, he place the bowl of water on the table beside the bed and poured a glass of water with the jug in the room.

'Here, Smaug. Its medicine for your fever'

'No...'

Smaug groaned, still refusing to take the medicine. He's so stubborn that he'll probably never take these pills, Bilbo thought hopelessly. Then, after gathering his thoughts, Bilbo said this.

'Smaug, if you don't take these medicine, I'll never cook anything for you ever again.'

Of course Bilbo remembered what Smaug said to him the previous night, that he likes it when Bilbo cares for him. So Bilbo decided to use that against him.

'What, you can't do that...'

'Then take these medicine!'

After what sounded like a groan, Smaug, who looked very much defeated took the medicine from Bilbo and popped it into his mouth. Before he could say anything, do anything at all, Bilbo forced the glass of water to him and made him drank it. When Smaug swallowed the mouthful of water, his face showed exactly how disgusted he felt about the taste of the pills.

'How could you creatures eat something like that...? It tastes as disgusting as the filthy Orcs I ate when I was younger...'

Bilbo almost laughed at his reaction, he was just like a child complaining after taking medication.

'Hadn't you ever heard that the saying "the bitter medicine is the best cure"?'

Bilbo said, smiling as he was happy that Smaug took the medicine (and that he actually managed to make the dragon do so). Bilbo squeezed the cloth until it was moist and not dripping with water and placed it on Smaug's forehead. This will keep his temperature down for now, Bilbo thought as he stood up and prepared to make breakfast. Before he could take another step, he felt a light tug on his shirt. Bilbo turned around.

'Smaug?'

'Where are you going...?'

'I'm just going to make you something to eat, you need to regain your strength'

'No.. I don't have an appetite now...'

'That's because you've fallen sick, once you've rested enough and eat your medicine and meals properly, you'll be feeling as good as ever!'

Bilbo tried to remove Smaug's hand from his shirt to tuck him under the blankets but he would not let go.

'Don't go, stay with me here...'

Looking at Smaug, Bilbo could hardly say no. If what Smaug said was true, then this must be his first time experiencing sickness. It was not surprising that he would feel this much anxiety and discomfort. So Bilbo agreed to Smaug and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Then silence befall them. Smaug closed his eyes again as Bilbo tucked him under the blanket. The only sound that could be heard was Smaug's labored breathing . With the moist cloth, Bilbo cleaned the sweat on his face. He then rinse the cloth in the bowl of ice water before drying it enough to be placed on Smaug's forehead again. As Bilbo watches Smaug fall slowly into sleep, he brush through the locks of black hair on the pillow.

'rest well, Smaug'

When Bilbo was sure that Smaug was soundly asleep, he left the room, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

 

Later that morning, Bilbo then made some porridge with shreds of meat as he kept the breakfast he originally cooked for Smaug because it was no good for a sick person (fried eggs and bacons...) Bringing the bowl of porridge into Smaug's room, Bilbo placed the bowl of porridge on the table beside the bed. 

'Smaug? I've made you something to eat'

Bilbo took the towel to clean Smaug's face again before leaving it in the water. Smaug opened his eyelids slowly, glancing at Bilbo.

'Bilbo?'

'I'm here. Are you feeling better now?'

'I no longer feel any pain in my head but there's still some soreness within my throat and body'

'That's good to hear. Wait, i mean, you're feeling better... So that's great. Here, I made you porridge'

'I don't think I can stomach anything right now even if its made by you...'

Sounding dejected, Smaug pushed away the blankets and sat up.

'But Smaug, you have to eat some at least... Its important that you take in food and nutrients because it'll speed up your recovery!'

'... ...'

Seeing that Smaug remained silent, Bilbo continued.

'Smaug, you have to eat. I've made this specially for you, porridge is easy to swallow and digest.'

Bilbo's words echoed in Smaug's mind. _Specially..._ For me?

'Alright...'

Taken in by Bilbo's words once again, Smaug stretched out his hand for Bilbo to pass him the tray of food but instead of doing so, Bilbo place Smaug's hand back on the blanket.

'You're ill, and thus under my care now. You can just rest and leave everything to me!'

Bilbo took a spoon of the steaming porridge, blew on it softly a few times before stopping his hand before Smaug's mouth.

'Here, say "ahh" '

'I'm not ill to the extent where I'm immobile, I can handle this kind of...'

Smaug's pride of being a strong and independent dragon (well, in the past) made him retaliate, only to be cut short by Bilbo.

'Smaug, "ahh" '

From Bilbo's face, Smaug could tell that he would not back off, thus giving to Bilbo yet again (his headache was back and he least wanted it to worsen), Smaug did as he was told and took the porridge.

_Its sweet._ That was the first thought that came to Smaug's mind. 

'How is it?'

'Its good...'

'really? I'm glad you liked it!'

Bilbo felt relief and allowed himself a little smile. Now, seeing Bilbo smile genuinely was rare for Smaug. Little did Bilbo know how much of an impact his smile had on Smaug. Well, truth is, Smaug does not fully comprehend it himself either. But one thing he does know, it is that he wants Bilbo to continue smiling. Seeing Bilbo's smile made his heart beat faster and feel warmer.

After Smaug ate about half bowl of porridge (he tried his best), he took the medicine from Bilbo (with very much reluctance). He was then made to nap again, as according to Bilbo, he needs as much rest as possible. While Smaug slept, Bilbo have baked more pastries for Smaug to taste when he got better.

That night, when Smaug finally wake, he was cured from his illness. His speed of recovery was so extraordinary that Bilbo wondered if it was due to his origins as a dragon. (or maybe he was strong in the first place) He was in such a bad condition this morning... Bilbo thought as he stared at the man who have gained back strength and color in his face. Well, after Smaug had recovered, he became himself again. As arrogant (and childish) as always. Though having grasping with the concept of "gratitude", Smaug had done something Bilbo did not expect.

'Thank you, Bilbo... for taking care of me'

It came out as no less than a whisper, partly due to Smaug still being stubborn that he is the stronger and better one and also him being embarrassed of him being weak, but Bilbo hear it. When Bilbo turned to look at Smaug, Smaug looked in another direction to avoid eye contact with Bilbo. Although he does not understand why, his cheeks felt hot. From Bilbo's point of view, Smaug's cheeks was colored by a light hue of red; it was obvious that he was blushing. For whatever reasons, Bilbo can sort of think of it. Thinking that Smaug was rather cute, Bilbo smiled and said. 'You're welcome, Smaug!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :3   
> I'll do my best to continue this story TT Chapter 6 is already about half done(?) and I think it'll be another 2 chapters before the romance part? ; ;


	6. Smaug's journey to Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug talks about his journey to Bag End after The Battle of the Five Armies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to isalliakito for her beta once again~ ^^  
> There's so much made-up things in this chapter that I don’t know anymore ; ; (well, the geography of the place should be correct because I looked at the map and wiki while writing? Haha… TT) I think I may have twisted some facts? (really, I've only watched the movie once and read the book once haha... TT) If you’re uncomfortable with the above, please skip this chapter OTZ..

Having established a trust in Bilbo after he helped him time after time, it was during dinner when Smaug began to speak about himself all of a sudden. He spoke of how he was still alive and survived the past year and also why he was badly injured when he arrived at Bilbo's house at Bag End.

When Smaug spoke, all attention was given to him, Bilbo place his utensils down as he could tell that it was something important that Smaug wanted to share. When brown irises met golden irises, Smaug began.  
'After I was shot by the black arrow at Lake Town, I fell into the lake. This, is what everyone know. What they don't, is that I used my some of my remaining magic to transform into a human, leaving behind my dragon shell. I was lucky that the arrow didn’t reach my heart. From there, I then swam away to safety at an isolated shore where I treated my wounds. I burnt the hole at my heart with my fire magic to close it and prevent further bleeding. Really, humans have such fragile skin.'  
That explains why his chest is burnt so horribly, Bilbo thought. The pain of skin burning was so bad that Bilbo could not bring himself to imagine. And it is indeed terrifying, to be injured on unfamiliar lands without any friends or companions. Bilbo could not comprehend how Smaug managed to hung on.  
'Since your magic is so powerful, couldn't you use it to heal your wounds instead?' Bilbo asked. _That way you wouldn’t have to burn yourself…_  
'My magic has seeped out from me all the time since the arrow pierced me… Thus the only magic I could manage was simpler types that are of natural elements...' Smaug replied, clenching his fists.  
So it wasn’t that he couldn’t heal himself but he didn’t have the means to… Bilbo thought. Although Bilbo had apologised for his insensitiveness, Smaug did not comment on his apology but instead continued on his story.

'Then, by the time I wake, the presence of the elves and orcs are gone. My whole body hurt but by then the only thing on my mind was to take revenge on you. After all, you were the one who took everything from me. I swam to the bottom of the lake a few trips to retrieve a great load of valuable stones and jewelry encrusted in my dragon scales. Those, I used it for food and lodging while I'm in a human form.'  
Bilbo gulped. The dragon is really intelligent; he had never doubted that fact. Bilbo was grateful the dragon no longer wanted to claim his life. A silence then hung between them while Smaug drank his tea in a small sip before continuing.

'Afterwards, I began to gather information on you. Since Lake Town would be the origins of rumors, it is where information would be most accurate. However, humans there look at me with distrust and fear in their eyes. I only found out why until I saw my reflection. Even if I've changed my form, my eyes were still telling, for it was of a golden color that only dragons possessed. And people of Lake Town had seen enough dragons to know when to not talk to one.

Bilbo remembered that he read something similar in a book before and thus took the moment to look at Smaug's eyes. He scanned every detail he could see, Smaug's impossibly long eyelashes that seems to flutter when he blinked and his iris. His golden iris. It was of a bright golden color with a mixture of orange and yellow that seemly change at every angle like a marble. Bilbo had never seen anything that before. It was extremely beautiful and could even rival the gold or Arkenstone Bilbo saw at Erebor. Bilbo wondered why he had not noticed it before when Smaug continued saying.  
'Knowing that it was unlikely to get information out from humans, I went to a dwarf instead. Because no matter how long time had passed, their mind is intoxicated with their love for gold. From the dwarf, I got information about you, your name and address. From then, my only destination was here.'  
Even if Smaug say no more about the dwarf, Bilbo knew the events that took place. The dwarf had been lured by gold and killed after he gave Smaug information because Smaug would never share his hoard. Ever. It was not like Bilbo to doubt him but Bilbo know that it is part of the dragon's nature too, to guard every piece of its hoard. This bit of realization reminded Bilbo of Smaug's might. It made him questioned himself why he allowed Smaug to stay but he quickly dismissed the thought. It was inappropriate of him, after all he was the one who offered Smaug to stay and Smaug is his guest.

'... Then, it was on the way here in the hills that I was attacked by trolls. The attack caught me off guard as it was near dawn and I didn't expect there will be any trolls at such lowlands. I managed to fight off the trolls with some magic and the sword I brought but...'  
Smaug's expression darkened as he grit his teeth; his anger was like an aura coming from him. Bilbo got a little worry at that point but decided it was wisest to let Smaug finish his story first.  
'One angry troll went berserk and started to rampage the place. I was careless, and got hit. The next thing I knew was that I was rolling down the hill. When I opened my eyes again, it was already in the afternoon. I know I could feel the searing pain in my thigh and I've lost all my possessions but there it was before my eyes, the Brandywine Bridge. It was an indication that I could get here within a day. Only about 30 miles more, it was of walking distance.'  
'Of course I have never forgotten the fact that you've stolen a two-handed cup and everything else from me. But finding you became my only goal this entire past year I've lived as a human. It was what kept me going. So after the sun has set, the moonlight became my only source of light and even when that source of light got covered following a thunderstorm, I continued walking.'  
'When you finally opened the door, it took all I could to mutter that one sentence before collapsing'  
'... ...'

Bilbo was at a loss for words for he was astonished at Smaug’s endurance. At least he had Gandalf with him when he was making the trip back, but Smaug was alone. In fact, he has been alone since he first took over Erebor.

Looking at Smaug, he thought of himself being the reason why Smaug had pushed himself to the limits to come to his house. On a second thought, he was glad Smaug had made it to his house; this way, he will never be alone again.

‘Smaug, I… ‘ _I'm sorry i didn't found you earlier._

Bilbo wanted to apologise to Smaug (he felt that he had to do it) when he got cut by Smaug again.

‘It’s alright, Bilbo. After spending these few days together with you, I’ve understood that I’m no longer a dragon. True, I’ll regain my powers back once enough time have passed but right now, I’m just as vulnerable as any other man.’

Smaug smiled. _Smiled?_ It was the first time Bilbo had seen him smile so genuinely. He felt his heart skipped a beat. _So even he can show that kind of expression…_ Bilbo thought. Thinking that it would be nice that Smaug smiled more, Bilbo wanted to do something for Smaug. Then he suddenly had an idea.

‘Give me a moment Smaug, I’ll go get something’, with that, Bilbo took off.

Bilbo know nothing he say or do will never be enough so as an effort to make up to Smaug (yes, it’s true that he’s at fault for taking over Erebor but this and that is a different matter) So Bilbo went to dig through the chests of jewelries and treasures given to him for a gift for Smaug (since dragons fancy valuable objects very much) Looking through the pile of valuables, Bilbo was pleasantly surprised! Of the entire mountain of treasures, the two-handed cup he initially took was in the chest. (Bilbo thought it was in the dwarves possession after he handed it to them) It was such a coincidence that Bilbo could hardly believe it until he held the cup in his hands. He then dashed back to the dining room.

‘Smaug, I’m returning this to you!’

Within Bilbo’s hand was the two-handed cup he had stolen before. Smaug could not understand how Bilbo had held onto in throughout the entire turmoil. Then again, it may just be of a mere coincidence how it came to be in his possession, Smaug thought.  Smaug accepted the gift. The cup therefore became the first item in Smaug's new hoard. Smaug accepting the gift without any argument also signified that he have forgave Bilbo for taking it from him initially. Bilbo had therefore cleared his name by returning the stolen object to its rightful owner (the dwarves have more than enough gold!) Stretching out his hands where he sat, Smaug then caught Bilbo in an embrace. His face was buried in Bilbo’s small (but it feels like dependable) shoulder.

‘Thank you Bilbo… I appreciate them very much, all these things you’ve done for me’

_If I were to describe the feeling I’m feeling now, it would definitely be happiness_ , Smaug thought.

Looking at Smaug, Bilbo just smiled and tightened the embrace. Even if no words were exchanged, his action has already spoken a thousand words for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! haha, sorry for all the made-up things and twisted facts ;v; (and also the weird story TT)  
> I think I'll either take much longer to update or will only update after my exams in November (idk ;w;) The next chapter isn't even half-done haha TT


	7. Happy Bath Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug takes his first bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long even though i said i would update after my examinations TT  
> Was doing lots of cleaning and other things that had a deadline and must be done ; ;
> 
> I've checked but there's no bathroom in bag end's floor plan QAQ (thanks to the lotr wikia for killing this chapter)  
> Inspiration for this chapter is all thanks to wikia (again) for letting me know there's a bath song!?

While Bilbo did agree to provide Smaug with food and shelter, Bilbo has some conditions he wanted Smaug to fulfill (at the very least) when living in his house. Firstly… would probably be bathing daily or at least staying clean.

A week had passed since Smaug moved in and Bilbo had not seen Smaug bathed at all. In fact, there seemed to be a moldy smell about him. Although Bilbo had initially thought Smaug bathed when he was not around (smoking rings on the bench outside or out shopping), he decided to rethink that idea.

'Smaug... How long was it since you last bathed?'

'I don’t.'

'What?'

'I'm a dragon (technically), a fire dragon (used-to-be) on top of it. The water is cold and makes me uncomfortable, why would I submit myself to such pain unnecessarily?'

Bilbo was speechless. While he accepts Smaug's reasoning, he could not bring himself to allow someone who does not bathe around his house. Thus, withholding his stand, Bilbo said.

'Smaug, you've to bathe. I promise you it won't be uncomfortable!'

'... I refuse'

Smaug rejected Bilbo flatly. Just when Bilbo thought that Smaug had changed (even just a little) he was still as stubborn. Fact is, Smaug did not want take the risk… (he means the feeling of “pain” being in water) unless he is guaranteed of something like an incentive, maybe.

'What! You...'

Bilbo was about to rage at Smaug when Smaug continue saying.

'I've read in a book (the dwarves’ book on golden bathtubs!) before that baths are enjoyable and comfortable. Unless you can prove that to me, I shall not take a bath.'

'Alright. _But_ Smaug... I think the best way to prove that is for you to take a bath yourself'

Bilbo showed his usual expression of a smile with somewhat of a frown.

'... Fine, just this once then'

As much as Smaug disliked the idea of taking a bath, he finds it harder to reject Bilbo for long.

* * *

 

'Smaug! The bath's ready!'

Smaug entered the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist (Bilbo insisted him to do it because it was rude to look at _somebody's_ _that_...).

There was two large cylindrical wooden tubs filled with hot water in the bathroom. While it was possible for Bilbo to lay down and submerge himself in the hot waters until it reaches his ears, it was only possible to fit Smaug when he brought his knees close to his chest when seated. To make sure that Smaug have the best experience of bathing, Bilbo had added bath salts and soap (the whole room smells like apples!) to make a bubble bath.

'Bilbo, what did you did to that tub? Why does it bubble and smell of apples...?'

'I've used the apple bath salt, it’s my favorite after all. And as for the bubbles, it’s just soap!'

Bilbo said with a laugh. It was just as he thought, Smaug had never take a bubble bath before. From Bilbo's reply, Smaug could tell that this was some form of common knowledge for them. He felt a little inferior for being this misinformed about such an ordinary practice of other creatures and almost hoped he had a dictionary with him to look up on the word “soap” for he had no idea whatever magical item a _soap_ is.

'Well, come on, Smaug! Step into the tub!'

Bilbo got quite enthusiastic to make Smaug try the bath so he began hurrying Smaug into the tub. However, Smaug was still cautious. There, in front of him, was water (a substance he quite disliked while he was still a fire drake) and other unknown substances he did not even know if it would have any adverse effect on himself.

'... ...'

Instead of climbing into the tub, Smaug let his hands ran through the water first. The water was hot but not to the level of scalding or unbearable. (Bilbo had tried to replicate the temperature as close to hot springs. Because he knew that Smaug, as a fire drake, would like the hot water very much.) After all, it’s a pretty common knowledge that reptiles love to take baths, isn't it?

Slowly, Smaug stepped onto the platform Bilbo had placed beside the tub. He then put one of his leg in first and the other. Smaug got into a crouching position to get more water on himself. It was like warmth enveloping him. He closed his eyes and sat down, letting the warmth in. Within the warmth, Smaug relaxed, his shoulders drooping a little.

'How does it feels, Smaug?'

'It feels really relaxing... I didn't know that baths can feel this comfortable...'

'Well, you haven't seen the enjoyable parts yet!'

Saying that, Bilbo blew many bubbles from the bath water. It was a pretty spectacular sight, the bubbles were of different sizes and the sunlight that shone in from the windows made them sparkle and glitter. Using the soapy bath water, Bilbo then form a circle with his index finger and thumb and blew out a large bubble. These were all the things he enjoyed doing when he was still a child so he decided to demonstrate them to Smaug.

While it was fun playing with bubbles (Smaug kept questioning how Bilbo manages to manipulate the bubbles) Bilbo decided that it was time to wash up (the water was getting cooler).

'Well, since it’s your first time taking a bath, let me wash your hair for you, Smaug!'

Smaug accepted Bilbo's offer and turned around, letting his back face Bilbo as instructed.

'You should close your eyes if you don't want the soap to get it. It hurts when that happens'

So Smaug shut his eyes and allowed Bilbo to work his 'magic'. While washing Smaug's hair, Bilbo began humming his favorite bath song.

_Sing hey! for the bath at close of day that washes the weary mud away! A loon is he that will not sing: O! Water Hot is a noble thing! ... ..._

It was a long time since Smaug had heard any music, the last probably being the melodious maiden he had taken from Lake Town before his 60 years of slumber. Finding amusement with the song lyrics and Bilbo's singing, Smaug chuckled a bit. Hearing Smaug’s chuckle, Bilbo felt his face flushed a little in embarrassment. He could only hope that his singing and song lyrics was not amusing to Smaug in a bad way.

After the bath, both parties were happy and refreshed. Yes, Bilbo had successfully proven to Smaug that bathing is indeed an enjoyable and comfortable activity. Just as Bilbo stepped his fresh clothes, he came to a horrible realization. _Oh dear..._ Was his only thoughts as he dread the inevitable outcomes of his actions.

 

* * *

 

EXTRA:

Since Smaug is in a human form and not a toddler here, I thought I would draw this for littlebirdy3tweet ~

Toddler Smaug poking Thorin rubber ducky and Bilbo being surprised that Smaug is "playing" with the rubber ducks ^^'''

p.s I traced this from an image I found on Google and the polka dots are also an image from Google. I'll remove this drawing if that's not allowed ^^''' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics of the song comes from the wikia~  
> Will update again soon after i look through the next chapter ^^'''~
> 
> p.s the third movie is just so... urgh, good. (been a while since i cried so much in cinemas ;v;)


	8. Shopping for New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Smaug goes out shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter but this chapter will assure Smaug's stay at Bag End ^^
> 
> If this chapter feels weird, please feel free to go to the next one ;v;  
> (Ok, I can only hope the relation between them aren't being developed weirdly by me TT)

Since Bilbo's usual habit was to put all worn clothes together for washing, he took Smaug's clothes as well. Bilbo then realizes that Smaug did not have any change of clothing. He knew he should had realized that Smaug had been in the same clothing, that he did not have any other change of clothes as he had lost all his belongings at the hill, but those thought just did not came to him as everyday with Smaug was just so eventful.

The only fitting clothes Bilbo could offer was his old sleeping gown (it became way too big for him after his trip to Erebor) and his father's pants (it was of a bigger size and a better fit on Smaug then his). Smaug looked awkward (almost hilarious) in the clothes as the sleeping gown was much shorter (like a shirt) and the long pants was like a shorts on him.

'I'm sorry Smaug... That's all I can offer now...'

Bilbo felt apologetic but at the same time he also felt like laughing.

'...Its alright, Bilbo...'

Even Smaug could not comment on his own appearance as he looked into the mirror (in short, he looks as ridiculous as can be to himself).

'Smaug, I promise you that we'll go shopping for clothes after laundry is done...'

Bilbo offered Smaug, feeling more apologetic than like laughing already.

Because it was impossible to find clothes for human in Hobbiton, Bilbo and Smaug had to travel to Bree before they can find human clothing.

The next morning, after Smaug's clothes are dried, Bilbo packed some clothes and luggage for the short journey to Bree. After eating a hearty breakfast (they won't be home for a while after all) they closed the green door and bid farewell to their home.

It was a queer sight indeed, to see a human walking alongside a hobbit. Bilbo's neighbor all looked at him with puzzled look (seems like there's going to be more gossiping about him again, sigh). Since Bilbo could not find anyone who would rent (or sell) their horses (or ponies) to them, they had no choice but to go to their destination by foot.

Once they were away from the inhabited areas, they were surround by greens. Walking on the stone pavement for travelers, both Bilbo and Smaug looked around themselves properly for the first time as both of them did not had the time to appreciate their surroundings when they first walked through the area. The forest was a lively place during summer, birds singing at the top of their lungs and insects were producing all sorts of noises. All these reminded Bilbo of his childhood and he smiled pleasantly. Smaug never knew how much he missed being out until he breathed in the air from the nature and felt the sun shone on his skin. Smaug's mood was so good that even a smile had naturally formed. Finding an open space, Bilbo suggested that they have lunch and take a break. Smaug agreed.

It was fun having a picnic together, while Bilbo and Smaug ate bread with spreads, they chatted about tales and stories of adventures. It was a surprise as both of them knew as much as the other did not. While Bilbo's stories were varied between races, Smaug's stories were centered on the dwarves (it was the only thing he read the past decades in Erebor). After their meal, they packed up their belongings and set off again.

Walking for about two days (taking breaks here and there, sleeping when necessary), Bilbo and Smaug finally reached their destination. Since it was already night, Bilbo decided that they should stay in a hotel before shopping for clothes.

The next morning, Blibo and Smaug enjoyed their breakfast at one of Bree's famous restaurant before setting out. As neither of them were in a hurry, they started to shop from a corner of the town. Into clothing and apparel stores they went, with Smaug picking out most of his clothes (though Bilbo did picked some that he thought was suitable for Smaug). At noon, they have already walked to the central of the town and had bags of clothing with them (Bilbo could not resist to splurge some on himself too). Smaug, in his new clothes, had never looked better before. He wore a velvet red shirt that was long sleeves with golden thread weaving on it with a black outer coating and pants. His shoes was jet black and glistened under the sun. Even Bilbo had changed into his new vest which was tailored to him and fitted with buttons made from pure gold.

While they dined at another restaurant (famous for its barbeque it seems), Bilbo realized that many women were stealing glances at them (more accurately, at Smaug). True enough, Bilbo admits. Smaug looks quite attractive as a human right now. Somehow the red shirt reminded Bilbo of Smaug in his dragon form, which was truly a magnificent sight to behold as his scales was beautifully colored and embedded with precious stones that glowed when the dragon breathed. It made Bilbo understood why the color red looked so fitting on Smaug. In addition, the golden threads on the shirt was a match with his irises and also a reminder of the vast gold that used to surround the dragon. His black vest also complimented his outfit and by toning it down just enough for him to not be at the center of attraction (well, of the crowd, but it did gain more unwanted attraction from females).

Bilbo could not explain the uncomfortable feeling he experiences whenever another female looks over and began giggling. He only knew he felt unwell and wanted to leave the restaurant with Smaug right away (though he does not mention it).

'What's wrong, Bilbo? You haven't been touching your food.'

'I, its nothing! Let’s go shopping for groceries after we're done eating since we already have more than enough clothes here!'

Bilbo added a smile to his seemly unconvincing persuasion.

_Surely I can't be jealous, can I?_ Bilbo thought.

I mean... Why should I be jealous when a female looks at Smaug anyway. Its not like Smaug is someone _special_ to me (that means I have no right and reason to feel jealous isn't it?) and I'm already at this age (more than half towards to the end of my journey of life) and I'm a male... ... Bilbo was conflicting with himself within his brain. He couldn't come to a conclusion of his feelings and his relationship with Smaug.

Luckily for Bilbo, Smaug did not pursue the matter further and agreed with his suggestion.

* * *

 

Bilbo and Smaug had concluded their business in Bree that night after getting all the necessary clothings and groceries. Fortunately for them this time, there were people who were willing to sell their horses to them. Bilbo bought a horse with a pull cart so that they could just leave all their belongings on the pull cart while they walk back together to Bag End.

From the short journey to Bree, Smaug had obtained all necessities he needed to move into Bilbo’s house. With enough food to last them for quite some time, Bilbo and Smaug settled in their home comfortably after their short journey. 


	9. The Discovery of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug and Bilbo realizes how they felt about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's many made-up stuff in this chapter too!! ;v;  
> Please continue if you don't mind ^^'''

One day, while Smaug was browsing through Bilbo's library, he came upon a romance novel (though he does not realize it was one). Feeling bored, he decided to read it to pass the time. It was a book about two humans who, for love, braved many dangers and lived happily ever after. A common love story, one would say, but Smaug had read none of those as the only books he read was spell books when he was young and books on gold mining during his stay in Erebor. So, sitting on his favorite chair (an antique plush chair with golden rims left by Bilbo's grandfather) in the study, Smaug read the book attentively, absorbing all the information the book could provide him with. Having lived for so many years and losing magic to invent and play with, Smaug now treasures the knowledge he can gain from reading. 

_.... The two couple hugged each other as if it was their last. 'I love you', the girl said as she kissed him, an expression of her affections..._

Love? Kiss? Smaug could not comprehend how one love or kiss another. So Smaug went to look up a dictionary on the words.

Hours had passed since Smaug went into the study. Out of curiosity (and a little, just a little tiny bit of loneliness), Bilbo decided to drop by to see what kept Smaug so quiet throughout the day.

'Smaug! What are you reading today?'

Bilbo peered at the book Smaug was holding. _Oh, it was the romance novel that was extremely popular during my younger days._ Wait, what? Smaug reads romance novels?Bilbo stood rooted where he was, too astonished to even move, let alone comment on the book.

On the other hand, Smaug just stared at Bilbo. Minutes might have possibly passed with just the two of them staring at each other. Smaug thought about how he felt about the little hobbit. How his heart seems to flutter when Bilbo smiles, how he always wanted to impress or please Bilbo, how he always tried to make Bilbo smile... Then, he finally comprehended the meaning of the book.

_If love makes one's heart beat faster and feel warmth and happiness..._

'Surely then, I must be in love with you, Bilbo.'

'What?'

Cupping Bilbo's face with his hands, Smaug bent down and kissed him. The kiss was light and chaste, a representation of Smaug's feelings for Bilbo. Bilbo was shocked by Smaug's action. He covered his face which was flushed red with one hand. Though their lips only touched for a moment, Bilbo could still feel the heat on his lips. Before Smaug could say anymore, Bilbo backed away and ran into his room, locking the door as he went.

Sure, Smaug could have caught him had he ran but he could not move. He was shocked (and confused) by Bilbo's action and thus petrified. It took him awhile to recover before he dashed to Bilbo's bedroom door.

'Bilbo, open the door! I don't understand this, did I do something wrong!?'

Smaug shouted and hammered his fists on the door. Luckily, the old door and lock held. Meanwhile, hiding under the covers of his blanket, Bilbo had been thinking about their relationship.

'Leave me alone, I need time to think!'

Bilbo shouted back to Smaug. He was still unprepared to face him again. Not until he had sorted out his feelings.

Smaug stood rooted outside the bedroom, speechless. Bilbo had never shouted at him, even if he did raise his voice before. Smaug felt hurt. His heart was aching and the ache was spreading within him. If the feelings he had for Bilbo is "love", then this feeling he is experiencing is surely "heart-break", just like when what the protagonist of the love story felt when her husband died. So Smaug left Bilbo without saying anymore, he retreated to his room, unsure of what to do and to expect.

Sitting in his room, Smaug reflected on his feelings. As independent creatures, dragon are expected to learn everything and survive on their own. That was the only thing Smaug knew ever since he hatched from an egg in the Grey Mountains. But he was different from the others in the mountain. True, he was gifted and talented with magic but he wanted his parents to look at him, think of him; and also acknowledgment from fellow dragons. This desire for acknowledgement fueled his greed for gold. And that was the reason why he left his birthplace to dominate one of the greatest gold hoard in the world, to prove his worth. However, even after he took over Erebor, no one came over to find him nor send any praise. Days after days Smaug laid on his hoard, fighting off anyone who tries to steal from him until he fell into a slumber. By the time he wakes, he was known as the last great dragon in Middle Earth. His entire race was gone, whether they have moved to new lands or have passed on, Smaug does not know. Neither does anyone in Midddle Earth. Since then, Smaug had spent his time alone, his only entertainment being his magic and occasion visits to towns around Erebor (Lake Town specifically) where he would pick up young maidens to feast on. His life then changed when he met Bilbo. Bilbo was the first person who had stolen from him (and survived), piqued his interest with his riddles and most importantly, was kind to him. He had learnt so much from Bilbo. To Smaug, Bilbo was worth more than any amount of gold or treasures. He was too precious.

Bilbo, on the other hand, was relieved that Smaug had left him alone and worried at the same time. Was he being too harsh at him? That thought kept bugging him. He tried convincing himself that it was not his fault but to limited success. As he lay in his bed, he thought of everything that had happened. When he first found Smaug, when Smaug fell sick, the meals they had together, the time they spent together, be it something as simple as reading together... Bilbo too, reflected on his memories. What if Smaug had not reappear before him? What would he be doing now then? All these questions swarmed in his mind. Bilbo came to understand that he needed Smaug in his life. Even if they had only spent a short time together, he felt that Smaug has already became an irreplaceable existence in his life. After all, what will himself be without Smaug? A rich (and lonely) hobbit without any companion for he had never seen the need for one? Bilbo then realized that he was probably in love with Smaug. Never before had he felt the same way towards another person.

* * *

 

Bilbo only exited his bedroom the next morning. There, on the table was a simple breakfast. (Smaug had learned up recipes from the books.) Bilbo could not even recall when the last time anyone cooked for him was. Bilbo smiled as he cherish the warmth he feels in his heart from Smaug's actions.

Smaug walked into the dining room with another tray of food just when Bilbo was wondering he was. Although, Bilbo cannot say for sure, but he is sure of one thing. His life will be so much shallower, less enjoyable without Smaug.

'I think I love you too, Smaug.'

Bilbo smiled. And Smaug had never seen anything as beautiful.

Even though his home and treasures was stolen from him by Bilbo, Bilbo gave all those back to him in another way. A nice and comfortable hobbit-hole and him himself. To Smaug, Bilbo was more precious than any amount of gold because he is too important to him. He is breathing, warm, and alive. Bilbo makes him feel alive as well. Even after living for hundreds and hundreds of years, life did not felt that boring anymore.

'Bilbo Baggins, you're the most cunning thief...'

'Not only did you stole my home, my hoard from me... You stole my heart as well'

'Well, we're equal because you've got mine too' Bilbo laughed. Both of them had a slight red hue on their faces; they were both blushing. It was their first time experiencing such sensations and they did not know what to do. In the end, Smaug made the first move by hugging Bilbo.

'Thank you, Bilbo... I've found something that is more precious than gold itself, and that is you, my dear Bilbo Baggins'

Bilbo felt that his face was burning and his heart was probably beating too fast to be healthy. Being rendered unable to say anymore, Bilbo tiptoed and kissed Smaug on his cheeks and tighten the embrace. Leaning on Smaug's chest, he could hear Smaug's rapid heartbeats. Then they remained in the same position until both of them felt like starving (they didn't had dinner) so they separated and sat down to enjoy their meals.

That light that shone through the windows that morning seemed brighter than ever, seemingly to illuminate the happiness both parties feel.

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be writing one to two side stories after this ^^ (we need Frodo in to make a family, right? TT)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading~!!


End file.
